


Gagged

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Sexy Times, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Andy and Quynh have made a complaint about the noise being made. the couple comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Gagged

Sebastian stood in the middle of their room stripped down to his underwear and waiting patiently, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Hearing the door finally open he opened his eyes to smile at them. 

"Good boy, waiting so patiently for us," Nicky kissed his cheek.

Joe smiled, "On your knees for me, close your eyes, and open your mouth for me,"

Doing as he was told Booker relaxed as he felt the hand in his hair. It pulled away after a moment and a ball placed into his waiting mouth. Blue eyes flew open to land on Nicky's blue-green eyes. 

"Our sisters think you're a too loud when we fuck you and want us to shut you up." 

He bit into it when Joe's skilled fingers yanked his head back by his hair a keening moan muffled by black plastic. "I voted for you sucking my cock while Nicky fucked you but we both want you tonight."

\--

Drool trailed from each corner of his mouth, his hair falling haphazardly against his forehead, and jaw aching from it being clenched around the gag. 

"That's it," Joe removed the gag from his mouth pressing a kiss to his forehead before Nicky used a warm cloth to clean them up. 

"You did, so well for us," Nicky praised, "The sounds you make with that in are still just as beautiful. I think I'm willing to giving up blow jobs sometimes for that again." Joe only agreed slapping his ass.


End file.
